WHAT TRUE FEAR IS LIKE
by Frolicsome FanGirl
Summary: Stan Monhaley needed a job, and with help, he finally finds one. But he doesn't know about the surprises and secrets he will find each day he goes to work. This short horror story was made as fandom for Scott Cawthon and his successful games. This story was made before Five Nights at Freddy's 3 was made, so my story is basically made up. Thank you and enjoy reading my first fanfic!
1. The New Job

When I first walked into the doors, I felt a sudden dread linger around the place. But I don't know! Seeing those animatronics walking around and talking; it makes me feel that they have a mind of their own! It didn't matter. I needed the money, and due to school, I need to work earlier than 7am. With that in mind, I built up my courage, found the manager, Mr. Fazbear, and went to settle my need for a job.

"Let's go talk in my office." Mr. Fazbear said. I followed then sat in a chair right in front of his desk. He arranged some files then started to ask me some questions.

"So your name is Stan Monhaley, right?" he started.

"Yes sir."

"Tell me. Why are you interested in this job?" says Mr. Fazbear.

"Well, a friend of mine who lives in this area told me of an open position here. I thought that it was time for me to get a job, since I am running low on necessaries. And the fact that the job starts at 12am and ends at 6am almost makes it seem like it was meant for me. It would be rather frustrating; juggling school and homework while having a job at the same time. ."

"I have good news for you Stan," Mr. Fazbear says, while shaking my hand. "You seem like the responsible person for the job. With you taking the night shift, things may run smoothly around here. And with that, I shall grant you the fairly easy job as a night shift security guard at Fredbear's Family Diner. What do you say?"

With that, I thanked Mr. Fazbear, and got ready for my job the next day.


	2. Day 1 with a Message

Arriving at 11:50pm, I walked into Fredbear's Family Diner to find Mr. Fazbear waiting for me. He explained that he just wanted to tell me the basics of working the night shift. Then Mr. Fazbear led me to his office. We then talked.

"That's all you need to know. Not that hard of a thing to do," Mr. Fazbear said. "Why don't we take a look at the place you will be working in?"

I then followed him into the security room. It was a nice place with three fans, a computer with images of the place, and a chair with a front desk with a table behind it. There was also a clock and a telephone.

"Well look at the time!" exclaims Mr. Fazbear. "I must get going now. Please take care of the place Stan, I trust you."

"I will do my best sir," I say. Besides, how hard could it be?

After Mr. Fazbear left, I just sat there for a while, until I got a call from someone. I didn't pick it up, so they left a message. I then played it.

"Hello. Hello? Um… Welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner!" it started. "I just wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. I'm also here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to help you get started down on this new and exciting career path. Blah blah BLAH... Sorry. I was just reading an introductory greeting from the company. So… this place is a magical one for the children and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Weird huh! Well, our main entertainment, to live up to our motto, is actually having walking and talking animatronic characters. There are two to be exact… that I know of. There is a bear named Freddy Fazbear. You can guess who THAT was named after. There is also a dog. He is named Sparky the dog. I also remember that there was another bear; he was golden to be exact. In fact I think his name was Golden Freddy. But he isn't with us anymore. He got scrapped. So I don't think he will be a problem anymore. And by a problem, I mean that they won't bother you. You see… the animatronics tend to walk around freely at night; no one knows why. So when it gets quiet, they think that they are in the wrong room. With that in mind, they go trying to find a room where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. But for some reason, sometimes they think you are an endoskeleton. In other words, they think you are a robot without their costume on. So they have a rule against that. They'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. With all those wires, they might as well…kill you. But we have a solution to both of those problems! For the intruding one, there are doors you can automatically open and close using the press of a button. You also have access to shine a light to brighten up the hallway to see if they are approaching, using the button on the corner of the security computer. Don't use it very often though… Mr. Fazbear has a limit to power usage, so the light will go out if used too much. That means the doors and security cameras will also stop working. This might attract animatronics. We've given you a Freddy Fazbear head that is safe! This will solve the "stuffing" problem. Them seeing you with the head on will think you mean no harm. Eventually anything that wanders in, will wander back out. But we didn't have a lot of money to replace the mask with a newer one. Heck that thing is 40 years old! So, sorry, you might not be able to see correctly through them. You can't do anything with the mask on; you can just sit there. But I wouldn't do that for the whole time during the shift though… Uh… that's all it really. So there are a few things to remember here. Use any devices when absolute necessary. Gotta conserve power. As for the Freddy head, you can wear it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Uh… you'll do fine. Have a good night, and I'll chat with you tomorrow!"

And with that, the call ended.

It took me a while to process all that information.

What was THAT! What does he mean by "intruding" and "stuffing"? That Phone Guy really messed me up. Oh no! Oh NO! OH NO!

Now I was afraid. I guess that they never tell you this when signing up for the job. Thank God this Phone Guy and I are in touch! He can be a big help. I looked at the time. It was only 2am. I turned on my light to look around. With that, I went to check on the security cameras. I saw one… Sparky. But where is the bear… FREDDY! I searched through the place using the cameras. He was near the bathroom. According to the map, the bathrooms were outside my left door.

"Nerve, nerve, NERVE!" I started to scream. I put my mask on. I started to breathe heavily. _This can't be happening!_ I couldn't see well. I decided to take it off, and then I started to work with the doors.

 _Gotta conserve power…_ My mind was instructing me on what to do. I just kept watching the cameras. Now Freddy was right outside my door. He stuck his head in with a thrust. He stared at me with a cold glare. And I will never forget my first visit with an animatronic.

"AHHHHH‼‼" I screamed. Impulsively, I closed the door. I waited until he left, and then found Freddy near the party room far from my office.

"Good‼" I sighed, a sigh of relief, but I later jinxed my luck. While looking at the cameras, I realized that Sparky was gone. He had moved and was on the hallway of my right door. When I turned on the lights, I could see better. _Yep, that sure is Sparky. I'm dead. I'M DEAD. I'M GONNA DIE‼_

"WHY DOES IT HAPPEN TO ME‼" I screamed even louder than before. I was losing it. But I still have to work at a job. I can't give up now. I have to keep going and try. I calmed myself and got back to work.

"All jobs have their flaws… right?" I said with a fake laugh. "Oh no."

 _This was going to be a long night._


	3. You Can't

I returned to work the next day, worried about what events will happen today. From last night, I got two additional visits from Freddy. I got a total of two visits from Sparky. I wondered how I survived last night.

When walking into the office that night, I was always greeted upon by Mr. Fazbear. Then I started to think: _Did Mr. Fazbear know what the animatronics did during MY SHIFT? Does he really know what kind of DANGERS HE'S PUTTING ME IN?_ I ended up having the conclusion that he didn't really know what goes on in his diner.

 _Some boss you are... I better be getting a raise._

The first thing I did when getting to my position was wait for the Phone Guy's call. It finally came.

This time he didn't talk much. He mainly explained some history of the place. The Phone Guy told me that he actually works the earlier night shifts before I do. That was good to know; it basically explained the reason how he knew a lot about the place. He also told me about the guy who quit his job as the night shift guard, who I filled in.

"Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. We switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right?" he said.

Wow. So this was how I was stuck with this job. At least there were witnesses who would understand my death from some animatronics. This helped prove that I wasn't the only one who turned crazy because of this job.

"Hey, thanks for the info." I said.

"Good night. I'll talk to you soon."

After his call ended, I got to work. I was more organized and had a strategy on how to survive the night.

I got some visits that surprised me. Freddy came up to me six times; it almost caused me to lose my head. Sparky came to my door a total of four times. I wasn't THAT afraid during his visits, since they happened rarely. But Sparky rarely coming made me very surprised when he finally decided to come. And FYI, I don't like surprises.

That night I also heard a voice speaking to me. It was creepy for the fact that I was alone doing this job in my office. I heard clearly what it said, and it gives me the chills every time I tried to explain it.

It said: "You Can't."

I am freaking out by what this could possibly mean. _Does it mean you can't escape working at the diner? Or does it mean that I can't SURVIVE WORKING HERE!?_

Whatever it means, hopefully the Phone Guy can explain it to me.

And when it turned 6am, I was ready to leave the place ASAP. But I still have to go to work tomorrow.


	4. Another Golden Bear

At the office, on my third day, the Phone Guy called me. He somehow sounded… suspicious.

"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."

I was just in the office for 30 seconds and I am already disturbed and feeling uncomfortable by the minute.

"What do you mean 'things start getting real'?" I asked.

"Sorry, I can't explain. I need to finish this call. You can say I'm sorta busy. Just remember everything I told you about, especially the advice about there possibly being… a third animatronic. But I'm not sure. Any ways, I think you can handle it. Bye. Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."

A third animatronic can possibly exist. When I think of it, I suddenly remember. He once told me about another golden bear. Oh… the Phone Guy was talking about Golden Freddy. But it is impossible! I thought that he was scrapped. Tonight was going to be SO much harder to what I am used to. I'll have to try my best.

While I just recovered from my "two animatronics at once" visit, I started to hear something strange. I just assumed that it was the voice that I heard yesterday. Not that I wasn't worried. I was terrified. But I just thought that it won't affect me in any way, so I just continued the night shift. _And remember to ask the Phone Guy about it tomorrow._

It was 4am, only two more hours until six. I was ready to just relax for the rest of the time. I thought of doing that because for the last hour, I just sat there. No animatronics came to my doors. I was starting to think that my job was actually getting easier. This was a good feeling to have; I was even thinking about having the job for the whole year. But that was until the sound came back.

It was louder and sounded like nonsense. It sounded like it was being spoken by a deep, garbled, demonic-sounding voice. Then, my cameras went staticy. The lights were flickering. Then they turned on. I saw a figure in the corner. It was a golden-yellow.

It turned around and stared at me for a very short time. I will never forget that stare. Then he came to my desk in a flash. He stared at me, with his eyeless eye sockets.

At an instant, I put my Freddy mask on. _Golden Freddy was still there!_ I closed my eyes. I kept on getting the hallucinations with the words _IT'S ME_ the whole time Golden Freddy was there. I heard the laughter of kids and then screams. It went on for a long time. I couldn't stand it!

Suddenly, all the sounds stopped, and I was alone in my office once again. I removed my mask and looked around.

"WHAT WAS…?" I started to say, but I stopped myself. I knew the answer. It was Golden Freddy. That hallucinating animatronic scared me enough to make me lose my mind.

It felt like so much time has passed by. I looked at the time, seeing that it was only 5am.

"Can time go any slower!?" I groaned. I felt SO unsecure here. I didn't want to be here while knowing that THREE animatronics can be the cause of my death.

I then started to sob. I didn't know if I can last the night. I curled up in my chair, rocking back and forth very slowly. I got surprised because I heard the sound of electricity.

I started to yell "I'm not in the mood‼" to whatever was out there. I was prepared to sacrifice myself. I couldn't take it anymore.

I finally snapped out of my trance. I accidently left the lights on the whole time since Golden Freddy first came to me. It was my fault. The power went out.

I wanted to scream, but there was no one to come and save me. I didn't want to know what would happen if I tried to escape.

I looked at the clock. It was 5:58am. It was so dark. Then I remembered one of the Phone Guy's warnings.

Don't use the power very often though… the doors and security cameras will stop working. This might attract animatronics. These thoughts kept repeating in my mind.

I kept scolding myself. I am SO STUPID‼ I kept staring at my front window. Then I started to notice something that appeared at my left door. It was too dark, so I couldn't see what it was. That was until his face was shining … a bright orange.

"Oh My God‼ It is FREDDY. He's gonna KILL ME‼" I screamed. In the background I heard a song, some chimes that started to play. This is signifying my death. My life is over.

I thought I was going to die. I sat in the dark, scared. I then heard the alarm clock I had with me.

It's 6am! I am ALIVE. My shift is OVER. I fricken made it!

While running out of that place like my life depended on it (which it really did), I ran into Mr. Fazbear.

I was coming to work tomorrow. And a 20% raise in my pay was promised.


	5. A Spare One

I was at my office while I was waiting for the call. My telephone started to ring. I picked it up in a quick snatch.

"Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while." he started.

"What happened?"

"Someone yesterday, he was wearing a purple coat, found a sad child outside the place. He took the poor thing; it's all on camera. This happened during my shift at 6pm. He… brutally murdered the little boy. It was depressing ... now none of the animatronics are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift, don't try to leave; it's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. I don't want anyone getting… hurt. Can you promise me that?"

"Sure, you seem to know what's best."

"Good. But Mr. Fazbear doesn't know about this yet. I will let him know, I promise. We both still have to work tomorrow, that is until the place is closed. And there also seems to be… another … animatronic."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No. There was a spare one, a puppet, that I think was recently added on by Mr. Fazbear himself. It was in the storage room. Mr. Fazbear introduced me to it. He called that puppet 'the Marionette'. You're actually very lucky to have me work before you. I was able to observe how the puppet behaves towards us security guards. Now listen carefully. The Marionette is an active one. When he comes to you, you can always hear the sound of the nursery rhyme 'Pop goes the Weasel'. Now here's where things get exact. When the Marionette comes, the place goes dark. He carries a little black radio, and places it somewhere for you to find. You have exactly 30 seconds, or in other words, until the song ends, to find the radio where the music comes from. If you are successful, the Marionette leaves you alone. But he can come back. And if time is up, and you couldn't find it on your main desk or the table behind you, then something… bad will happen. The puppet can't be resisted by using the mask. Hope you're good at brain teasers like 'spot the differences'."

"First of all, I'm actually NOT GOOD AT THOSE STUPID PUZZLES. Second of all, PLEASE HELP ME‼" I was begging him.

"It's okay. You'll do fine. I know you can conquer this. Just stay calm and all will be fine. If you'll excuse me, I kinda have to go. Bye. Talk to you later."

And I was left to do nothing but wonder. I have to be alert.

For the first three hours, I was demolishing the usual visits from Freddy and Sparky. I was confident in myself and was glad that there were no visits from Golden Freddy. I was on a roll. Then all the confidence I had in myself was sucked out of me. Around 4:26am, the place went dark. It was time for the puppet's little game.

I cautiously waited for the Marionette to start the music. When I first heard it, it was definitely playing that nursery rhyme. Hurry up! I want to get this over with! I said in my mind. The place lit up. I could hear the music, and the search was on.

I looked all over the top of my desk first. I moved a couple of things. It isn't here. I revolved in my chair to check the table behind me. I finally found it. It was on top of a black notebook. Only twenty seconds went by, and I was safe.

"Yes, Yes, YESSS‼" I exclaim happily. "In your FACE PUPPET‼"

I was very happy and mainly calm. I still had to be careful though. And for the rest of the night shift, nothing surprising happened. What a relief!

I felt like I just found the answer to being successful at my job as a night shift security guard. I was ready for work tomorrow.


	6. The Last Day

Whistling a happy tune as going to work that day, I waited patiently for the call. But I was informed that the call brought bad news.

"Hello…Hello? Oh hi! You're doing great. But I don't know if this shocking news will affect your performance."

Now I was curious and terrified of what he has to tell me.

"I need to tell you two things." the Phone Guy continued. "First of all, this is our last day. The place will be closed and under investigation for the… murdering mystery that happened here at Fredbear's Diner. So at the end of your shift you will get your check. Yay! Time to get paid for working here! The second thing might not be as great. Well, if you have noticed, the visits from the animatronics grow bigger during the week. So, on your last shift, which is the one you are working on now, all the animatronics will visit. And they might never leave you alone at all! Just describing what happens every Friday makes me imagine that the animatronics want to give you a 'goodbye party'! But of course, that isn't their intention. I might need to end the call now. Just do what you usually do, and you'll do fine. Good luck, and talk to you Monday!" He hung up.

They are becoming more active‼ I don't think I can handle this!

"Just when I thought everything was going fine, THIS had to happen! I can feel the fear start to build up in me… once again." I couldn't think straight. I was doomed.

Now when I'm saying this, I swear, Freddy and Sparky came to me a total of 10 times, EACH, in the first two hours. Freddy even came right after my call with the Phone Guy! Golden Freddy must've felt that it was his turn to make me lose my mind, because a few minutes later, he came. I almost forgot what to do when he is around, but luckily, I figured it out. And what happened to me at 4am made me terrified.

After a long time with Golden, I was ready to hit the hay. But there were two hours left; it was 4am. I searched the cameras and found Freddy and Sparky both near me, on the opposite doors. They both came in, in union, and suddenly, the place went dark.

The Puppet HAD TO COME NOW‼ I was screaming in my head. I suddenly realized that I had to concentrate, but with all those three animatronics in the same room with me made paralyzed in shock. The music from the radio started to play, and I sat there for 8 seconds. I snapped out of my trance and desperately started to toss things around the room. Shoot, I had a late start! But where is that radio!

I couldn't find it! I looked at the table behind me. Five seconds left.

"Come on‼" I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Four… Three… Two… ONE.

I found it, but I didn't grab it in time. The Marionette jump- scare happened, and he screamed very loudly. I was stuffed into a Freddy suit. I didn't make it.


	7. Epilogue

"Ugh‼" Kristy screamed. I can't believe he could die like that! "I can't do this anymore; it's so hard!"

I was so close to beating the game. I can't believe I STUPIDLY LOST‼ I slammed my laptop shut. My friends told me to try out the game. Sure, I did beat the others, on my FIRST TRY. But this one was SO HARD. All it did was make me scared.

"I am never playing that game again. I'm so scared right now!"(FYI I now regret playing this game at 1 in the morning. I don't think I'll be able to sleep.)

I kept seeing memories of the game when I went to school that day. I couldn't pay attention. When someone would quietly sneak up on me, I would scream. The rest of the week went on like this.

I needed serious help for my fears.

 **And that was my experience of playing Five Nights at Freddy's THREE.**


End file.
